


NiNiNi

by yonicenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically Nini is Groot, Chanyeol is whipped, Cute, Excessive use of ‘tiny’, Floofy floof, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sprout Boy AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will I ever stop including bears for Jongin? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/pseuds/yonicenini
Summary: “The growth and development of your NiNiNi depends on the love and care you’re showing him!”...was what the instructions said. However, it also stated that the possible end height went up to 30cm only.Looking at the singing and clapping 182cm tall NiNiNi in front of him, Chanyeol thought, hemighthave overdone it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 47
Kudos: 302





	NiNiNi

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hellooo
> 
> So. This is what happens when my inspiration constantly disappears, when I'm lost and confused, when I have a weird type of writer's block:  
I write stupid, pointless fluff. lol.  
I wasn't sure if this little story was worthy enough to upload, but then again, it helped me a lot and made me happy, so, here it is!!  
All of us thought that Jongin and his baby sprout in EXO's Ladder was cute right??? Well, that and a [certain video](https://twitter.com/loeyzkd/status/1215776202637684736?s=20) I saw on twitter sparked this idea.  
And honestly, with everything that happened in the last couple of weeks, I feel like we all need a little fluffy cheer up.
> 
> I want to thank Caye, Edgar and Nisa for cheering for me and this little story, I received a lot of energy and courage thanks to you ♥ And thank you Chris for making the cover for this story (you can see it on my twitter!) despite being so busy 🤧💕  
My biggest thank you goes to the one and only, amazing and wonderful, talented and brilliant Alulein!!! Thank you for enduring my constant whining and helping me break through this stupid writer's block. Thank you for allowing me to fry your brain with questions, and thank you for beta reading this little mess! This story wouldn't exist without you! 💕💕💕
> 
> Enjoy reading guys! 💛🌱
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

“EXO’s latest release! The brand new NiNiNi!”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as he watched the commercial on Kyungsoo’s tiny, old TV. He had complained many times before that his best friend needed to get a newer, bigger one, but said man always waved him off while grunting “I don’t watch much television anyway.”

Chanyeol had come to accept it, but at that moment, he really wished for the damn thing to be bigger so he could watch this _perfection_ in HD.

It showed him NiNiNi, the tiny man with a green sprout wobbling on the middle of his head, smiling at the camera with pink apple cheeks. He was climbing on his owner’s shoulder and hugged their neck tightly, waving at Chanyeol like he was saying goodbye.

“Water him, feed him, love him – and earn yourself a new, loving companion!” the owner told the viewers, patting the head of his pet… human?

“NiNiNi!” the sprout boy agreed with a giggle, blowing a kiss. The commercial ended, switching to another ad that promoted some make up products of some cosmetic brand. 

Chanyeol prided himself on a lot of things, but definitely not on spending money correctly. He knew he had to save after his latest shopping escalation – a real life sized Iron Man figure and his greatest treasure, mind you – but this was an emergency. 

“Kyungsoo!” he yelled enthusiastically, taking his friend, who was sitting beside him on the couch, by the shoulders and shaking him. “Kyungsooooooo.”

Kyungsoo’s glasses slipped down his nose by Chanyeol’s attack, the book he had been reading falling into his lap. “Chanyeol, stop it.”

“But Kyungsoo,” he whined at him, “This is important. Did you see this? The NiNiNi? He was so cute. I love cute things, and he was cute, which means I love him! Did you see him?”

“I did, I did, now stop shaking me.”

Obeying, Chanyeol pulled up his legs and kneeled, clapping his thighs in excitement. “I want one. I want to feed him and cuddle him and play with him. I need him. Come on, lend me some money, pleaseeee.”

By the way Kyungsoo took his glasses off and massaged the bridge of his nose, Chanyeol knew he was in for a lecture. Normally, he’d throw a fit to escape it, but he stopped himself as the sprout boy’s lovely giggles reappeared in his head. He had to be good to get Kyungsoo to help him.

“Chanyeol, from what the commercial told me, a NiNiNi isn’t a pet, but a tiny human. You can’t get one expecting him to be like a puppy. He may be a plant-based hybrid, but he’s going to have the same needs like us. That’s a lot of responsibility,” Kyungsoo told him slowly and seriously, willing to make Chanyeol understand.

Taking a moment to reconsider, he understood from where Kyungsoo was coming from and why he was rightfully worried. The truth was, Chanyeol couldn’t remember a time he didn’t want to get a pet.

He was an animal lover by heart, no creature was too small or too big or too ugly or too pretty for him. He loved them all equally, ever since he had been a kid and wanted to coddle each and every species. 

Too bad Chanyeol was allergic to most of them.

Occasionally taking care of Toben, his mother’s puppy, was fun and amazing, but Chanyeol wanted his own cute little animal to welcome him home; to cuddle up and play with without sneezing and crying constantly. It had taken him a long time to accept that it was not possible. 

When EXO Family® had introduced the first ever animal-human hybrid, a catboy named Sehun, Chanyeol had been ecstatic. He hadn’t seen a commercial, but coincidentally came across a store when he was out.

The tall, pretty catboy was feisty but adorable and Chanyeol had sniffed his big chance (quite literally) to finally get something akin to a pet, but after a desperately needed brainwash and enlightenment à la Kyungsoo, he had dropped it. Chanyeol still shuddered in horro at the mere mention of _heats_.

More animal-human hybrids had followed, then a few plant-based ones. But the sprout boy was the first one to ever catch Chanyeol’s attention after Sehun.

Just the thought of the adorable NiNiNi caused Chanyeol to feel this itch to pull out his phone and google him. Maybe make him his new wallpaper.

Chanyeol toned down the excitement to show Kyungsoo that he was serious, speaking in a quiet but firm voice. “It’s not like that this time, I promise you. I’m over that and I didn’t think about the NiNiNi as pet at all when I watched that ad. Yeah, I want to take care of him and spoil him plenty, but I thought of him more as a… friend?”

Kyungsoo’s expression softened. He knew how lonely Chanyeol got when he wasn’t around people; it was like the guy needed the energy of another beside him to truly come alive. And contrary to popular belief because of his positive and friendly nature, Chanyeol didn’t have many friends.

Noticing how Kyungsoo was close to giving in, Chanyeol upped his game by doing some aegyo, “Besides, plant-based hybrids are much less hormonal than the animal ones. I’ll inform myself more about the NiNiNi first and then we’ll see. Okay?”

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo looked like a proud father who had just witnessed his son growing up, “I like the sound of that.”

Satisfied with himself, Chanyeol relaxed into the couch while simultaneously grabbing his phone to download NiNiNi pictures. Chanyeol was still Chanyeol though, someone who just could not shut up.

“Hey, aren’t you doing this weird mating dance with this Junmyeon guy? The one who works for EXO?”

“...stop right there.”

“You could ask him for a discount for me!”

“Fuck off, Chanyeol.”

“Hear me out, oka–– ow!”

🌱

A few weeks later, Chanyeol left one of the many EXO Family® stores with a wide smile on his face. There was a small, packaged flowerpot plant in one hand as the other carried a bag with more supplies.

Junmyeon, his personal purchase consultant, had made sure to pack up his NiNiNi safely for transport. The clay flowerpot was wrapped in a special type of sheet that allowed the little creature inside to breathe. He had also put some bubble wrap over it, just in case Chanyeol tripped and fell. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

Chanyeol was really grateful. Junmyeon was incredibly caring towards the many hybrids they had looked at. Even though it was the guy’s job, he did it with commitment and love. He had greeted every animal based hybrid with their individual name and patted them lovingly.

Compared to the other, regular hybrids, the NiNiNis were strictly kept away from customers. About two dozen of them were gathered in a small, cozy looking playroom. Considering their starter height, which was about 15cm, they didn’t need much space. 

While the customers were able to look inside through a one-way mirror and watch the NiNiNis to hopefully pick one, the NiNiNis couldn’t see them. They weren’t allowed to interact with them at all.

When Chanyeol had asked Junmyeon about the reason for that with his cheek squished against the glass, he had been told that the NiNiNis were extremely devoted and quick to get attached to a possible owner.

“Sometimes, just one gaze is enough for them to love you,” Junmyeon had chuckled when Chanyeol had cooed at a few NiNiNis hugging each other.

That was something Chanyeol hadn’t learned about from his internet researches. He knew that NiNiNis were sprout boys, plant-based hybrids, and could grow to about 30cm depending on the owner’s care within the first 4-5 weeks, also known as the “sprouting phase”.

After those 4-5 weeks were up, they were able to grow old along with their owners like normal, human beings. Except for some heightened needs for water and nutrition, they could pretty much do everything humans did.

He still had a lot to learn and discover, and Chanyeol was happy and determined to discover more and more about the sprout boy.

When Chanyeol had reached his little apartment after walking all the way home very carefully, he didn’t even bother to take his shoes off first. He was too excited to finally unpack his NiNiNi.

Placing the bag that contained multiple clay flowerpots, small bathtubs and mini suitcases filled with clothes for his NiNiNi down on the table, Chanyeol hurried off to his bedroom.

Junmyeon had advised him to place his NiNiNi as close to him as possible, but to make sure that it was a spot full of light and warmth. Luckily, Chanyeol’s Queen sized bed was directly beside his window. He could put his NiNiNi right there on his nightstand!

Carefully removing the sheet and bubble wrap from the flowerpot, Chanyeol smiled as he saw the clay pot that was shaped like the head of a teddy bear. According to Junmyeon, the NiNiNi he had picked had a big infatuation with bears. And because Chanyeol wanted to make a good impression on his sprout boy, he promptly decided to buy the whole set of the bear pots.

Technically, he could always go back and just buy a bigger one when his NiNiNi had reached his final size, but Chanyeol ignored that, too caught up in his shopping frenzy. He had also bought way too many clothing for any size his NiNiNi might reach. The more the merrier, and you never knew what might happen, right?

As Chanyeol uncovered the last bit of the flowerpot, he gasped dramatically when he spotted the tuft of ash blonde hair peeking out. Instantly becoming more gentle, Chanyeol made sure the NiNiNi inside wasn’t waking up as he freed him off the packaging.

He cooed as he saw the NiNiNi sleeping safe and sound, curled up on the flowerpot’s soil with his head on his arms. He was so _tiny_.

The sprout on his head was slightly bent to the side, the green roots extending from his arms and legs were buried in the soil. They had a shiny, golden glow to them. Junmyeon had explained it to him already, but Chanyeol wanted to be fully prepared, so he quickly got the instructions for confirmation.

The NiNiNis had tiny buds at the back of their underarms and calves. The extendable roots that came from within the buds were able to connect them to the soil of their flowerpot. The procedure was just as important as sleep to the sprout boy, especially in his growing phase. After the sprouting phase and when the NiNiNi had matured, the amount of recharges lessened gradually.

The roots’ golden shimmer was a sign that the NiNiNi was connected to the soil and thereby regenerating. The little, green sprout on top of his head was going to stay forever and didn’t have any functions besides displaying his emotions. As far as Chanyeol knew, at least.

Putting the little booklet aside again, Chanyeol leaned forward until his face was barely touching the bear pot. He just couldn’t stop staring at this little, beautiful and cute creature. A NiNiNi. _His_ NiNiNi.

Choosing one at the EXO store had been easier than expected. Chanyeol had freaked out at the sight of the NiNiNis – some of them had been pale, tanned, dark skinned, tall, short, something in between. There had been sprout boys with every possible hair color too: blonde, black, purple, red, green. All of them had been so pretty and angelic, running around and laughing and enchanting the poor man.

However, as soon as his gaze had fallen on a certain ash blonde NiNiNi, who was moping around alone and obviously sulky for some reason, Chanyeol was overcome with affection.

Maybe it was because the NiNiNi looked extra pitiful with that big pout on his face; maybe Chanyeol had felt like he was calling for him, like he wanted Chanyeol to take care of him and love him.

Whatever it was, Chanyeol felt another surge of gratitude as he cooed at his NiNiNi scrunching up his nose in his sleep. Gratitude to EXO for making them, to the universe for letting him see and get the perfect one, and to Junmyeon for giving him that discount. Kyungsoo could never know.

Junmyeon had given his NiNiNi some sleeping pills so he wouldn’t be scared on his way to his new home. Therefore, Chanyeol made the decision to clean up his apartment and put away his new purchases until he woke up.

He wanted everything to look pretty for his NiNiNi. He put the mini toothbrush and mini cup next to his own (and nearly squished them with his big fingers), placed the small bathtub on the windowsill next to his own tub, and finished by arranging the sprout boy’s tiny clothes into Chanyeol’s own wardrobe so they’d be side by side.

As he cooked dinner while occasionally glancing to the tiny, tiny bear pajama on the dining table (a welcoming gift), Chanyeol worried anxiously whether his NiNiNi would like it. But a faint sound coming from his bedroom interrupted his thoughts. 

“Ni…NiNi?”

Gasping, Chanyeol hurried to turn off the stove and snatched the bear pajama. Running to his bedroom, Chanyeol came to an abrupt stop at the sight that greeted him.

His NiNiNi was sitting on his clay flowerpot, his roots retracted to the buds and his knees drawn to his chest while hugging them tightly. He was looking all around the bedroom with big eyes filled with wonder and fear alike, fiddling with the sleeves of the standard, white NiNiNi shirt. The sprout on his head, the indicator for his feelings, was slightly shrunken.

When the NiNiNi noticed his presence, his eyes widened in surprise as Chanyeol tried to give him a gentle and reassuring smile. The NiNiNi was silent when Chanyeol came closer and crouched down before him, keeping his eyes trained on him firmly.

_Sometimes, just one gaze is enough for them to love you_, was what ran through Chanyeol’s head, and he found himself hoping, no, wishing for that to be true.

“Hi,” Chanyeol greeted him, raising his hand to give him a small wave.

Staring up at the giant in front of him with an opened mouth, the sprout boy seemed to think hard as he brought his own hand up. His eyes went back and forth from Chanyeol’s hand to his own, before he raised it even higher and waved back stiffly.

It seemed like the NiNiNi was trying to learn from him by copying his movement. Chanyeol wondered if death by cuteness was possible.

“Ni… NiNiNi…” the sprout boy replied eventually, sounding small and unsure.

Well, Chanyeol couldn’t speak the NiNiNi’s language, but he was pretty sure he had just said hi.

“This is your new home,” Chanyeol explained to him and made a circular motion with his forefinger, “And I’m your new… owner? No, I’m your new friend. I’m Chanyeol.”

NiNiNi seemed to process the information as he nodded, looking around once more. He was still hugging himself tightly and he looked so scared and insecure, it made Chanyeol panic slightly. Junmyeon had made it seem so easy, like the NiNiNis were throwing themselves at him the moment they saw them. 

But then he remembered how, despite being the same species, every NiNiNi had been different. Small changes to their appearance aside, their personalities had been quite unique. Chanyeol concluded that from watching them inside the store for approximately an hour.

Maybe his NiNiNi was just… extremely shy?

“NiNiNi?” the sprout boy asked him, his facial expression adorably confused as he pointed a finger to Chanyeol.

“Chan-yeol,” Chanyeol repeated patiently.

“NiNi,” NiNiNi confirmed his understanding with a serious nod, then stretching his little body upwards to point at him with more courage. Even the sprout on his head seemed to perk up, “NiNiNi!”

“Yes! You got it,” Chanyeol praised him with a big smile and some clapping. He, well, actually wasn’t sure if he truly got it, but seeing the NiNiNi relax slightly and smile timidly with pride was everything he never knew he needed.

Recalling his gift, Chanyeol brought a hand to the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the bear pajama. The item of clothing was so tiny and delicate, Chanyeol feared he’d accidentally rip it apart, so he used the tips of his thumbs and forefingers to lift it up by its arms.

The NiNiNi gasped, eyes going round again as he was presented with his gift, little fists twitching in what Chanyeol hoped to be excitement.

“This is for you. A ‘welcome to your new home’ gift. Apparently you like… bears? So I thought… you can put this on when you sleep or… just want to relax…” Chanyeol stammered, nervous like a teenager asking out his first crush, “I really hope you like it, NiNiNi.”

The sprout boy stood up to his full height of 15cm (so tiny, Chanyeol wanted to cry), gawking at Chanyeol like he didn’t know what to do. Chanyeol smiled at him again and nodded his head, shaking the garment slightly and making it hover before the NiNiNi.

Chanyeol grinned as the NiNiNi whined loudly while making grabby hands at the bear pajama, indulging him by bringing it closer to him and allowing him to take it. The NiNiNi received it carefully, whispering “NiNiNiNi,” as he touched the soft fabric in awe.

Squealing loudly, the sprout on top of his head went bolt-upright and swayed with the NiNiNi’s excited movements. He cuddled the pajama to his chest, looking up at Chanyeol with sparkly eyes and a big, breathtaking smile.

“Ni…Ni…” he giggled at him shyly but excitedly before hiding his face in the fabric. Chanyeol bit his lip at the adorable display as happiness warmed up his chest.

Perhaps, just one gaze was enough for _Chanyeol_ to be in love. 

🌱

**EXO FAMILY®**

NiNiNi’S USER MANUAL

_Thank you for purchasing EXO Family®’s latest plant-based hybrid, NiNiNi the Sprout Boy! In order for your NiNiNi to grow and flourish healthily, the NiNiNi must be treated gently and with a lot of affection. But do not worry, the NiNiNi has an emphatic perception of you and the world around him. Adore him and he will adore you in return. NiNiNi touches your heart instantly – and remains there forever!_

SPROUTING PHASE

_The NiNiNi’s sprouting phase lasts for about 4-5 weeks. During that time, the NiNiNi will adapt to your language, life and environment to evolve further. If you give the NiNiNi enough attention, the starter height of 15cm can expand up to 30cm. The growth and development of your NiNiNi depends on the love and care you’re showing him!_

_Here are further instructions to ensure a successful sprouting phase!_

INSTRUCTIONS

**1\. Feed him**

_A NiNiNi is only partly plant. Besides the needed amount of air, water and sunlight, he requires the healthy nutrition of a regular human being. However, the NiNiNi does not know his limits until you show them to him, so be careful he doesn’t overeat!_

Chanyeol had never known the true struggle of handling tiny things until the tiny NiNiNi stepped into his life. And he was probably never going to forget the first time they had shared a meal.

His NiNiNi had turned out to be quite a playful one after he had gotten over most of his shyness. When Chanyeol had tried to teach him how to use chopsticks to eat (he couldn’t even hold the sprout boy’s mini chopsticks with his own fingers, so he had to rely on observational learning), his NiNiNi had used the chance to jump on his shoulder and climb all over his face to the top of his head instead. And use him as a breathing drum.

The sprout boy wasn’t strong enough to actually hurt him and the cute laugh he was emitting made it worth it. 

After a bit more of playtime, Chanyeol had shown the eager looking NiNiNi how to eat the rice and stew he had prepared. He hadn’t cooked much considering the sprout boy’s height and that wouldn’t need much, but, oh, boy, had he been wrong. (Tiny) bowl after (tiny) bowl of rice and side dishes disappeared within his mouth.

Chanyeol knew he had to stop him, but… he was powerless. What was he supposed to do? Say no to that glorious pout?

So, just like he was never going to forget their first dinner, he was also never going to forget their first night together.

The NiNiNi had fat tear drops on his rosy cheeks because of his tummy ache. It didn’t get better, no matter how long Chanyeol used his finger to massage the small tum. He was so panicked and worried he nearly cried himself, close to grabbing the NiNiNi and making a run for the closest EXO store. He was sure they had already closed as it was quite late, but he wouldn’t mind breaking in to find something to help the sprout boy.

Luckily, Chanyeol remembered his one and only savior: Kyungsoo. Or more like Junmyeon, since Kyungsoo was only the middle man. After a few phone calls and some scolding (Kyungsoo) and whining (Chanyeol), he finally managed to get the EXO worker’s phone number. 

Junmyeon had told him to go to an EXO store the next morning to get some medicine specially made for NiNiNis. And that Chanyeol couldn’t do anything else besides being there for him, so he vowed to let his NiNiNi do whatever he wanted to make him feel better.

“It’s going to be okay,” Chanyeol whispered to the sprout boy who was sprawled out on his chest, tiny hands holding his wet shirt and face squished against it as he cried. He was so small that he fit perfectly on his sternum.

Chanyeol had tried to put him in his flowerpot earlier, but he had refused. Apparently, he wanted to stay with Chanyeol. So he had taken him with him to his bed to cuddle.

His NiNiNi was wearing his bear pajama and if Chanyeol wasn’t so worried and sad, he would have gone crazy at the cute sight.

“Ni…” the sprout boy whimpered, looking up at him pitifully as the sprout on his head wobbled, “Ni… NiNiNi…”

Since he didn’t know what he was actually telling him, Chanyeol had to depend on the power of interpretation. Getting up and leaning his back against the headboard, he gently grabbed his NiNiNi and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him against his chest like a very small infant.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m here,” Chanyeol shushed him quietly, trying to recall what his mom had done when he had been in the same situation as a child, “I looove you, baby.”

He remembered how his mom had told him she loved him over and over again. He had felt comforted and loved and safe, something his sprout boy needed to feel too.

The NiNiNi hiccupped and looked at him in a way that made Chanyeol think he had understood him. “Ni…Ni…?” 

“Yeah. NiNi,” Chanyeol confirmed and leaned forward to press a kiss to his tummy, “Love you sooo much, tiny NiNiNi. Nini. That’s who you are now. My precious, little Nini.”

Nini smiled at his new name and puckered his lips towards Chanyeol. Was he asking for a kiss or did he just copy whatever Chanyeol was doing?

“Does my little Nini want some kissies?” Chanyeol asked him playfully and he could swear he saw the sprout boy give him the tiniest of nods.

Nini giggled as Chanyeol pressed a few kisses to his face in quick succession, most likely being tickled as Chanyeol’s lips encased his whole face. The sprout boy didn’t seem satisfied, though, as he puckered his lips again while wiggled around in Chanyeol’s arms, obviously demanding for more.

And once again Chanyeol wondered, who was he to refuse?

🌱

**2\. Water him**

_A NiNiNi doesn’t need to be watered as his clay flowerpot is filled with artificial soil that helps him to recharge by sleeping. You can quench his thirst by letting him drink water as humans do, and to wash him through bathing!_

“Nini,” Chanyeol scolded the sprout boy playfully, trying not to smile at the squeal he got in return, “Stop it.”

He did not stop. He continued to cup his hands to gather water and then throw it outside of his bathtub and dump it into Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol pretended to be angry as the water splashed, earning himself more laughter from the sprout boy next to him. The little greenery on his head bobbed along cheerfully.

Nini didn’t like to bathe alone. Chanyeol found out about that rather quickly.

Everything had been alright at first: Chanyeol always made sure to fill the sprout boy’s small bathtub with water and lots of bubble bath. Nini absolutely loved it, blowing the bubbles everywhere and making them pop gleefully. He had gotten him some rubber ducks to play with as well, but they were cruelly spurned by the NiNiNi. Chanyeol didn’t know where his disdain for little, yellow animals came from.

Chanyeol was always sitting on the edge of his own bathtub so he could monitor Nini in his own on the window sill. The sprout boy loved it, often making Chanyeol place a finger next to him to he could put his own mini hand on it. He wanted a lot of physical contact.

He also didn’t mind being naked around Chanyeol as he didn’t show any signs of discomfort changing in front of him. However, Chanyeol did. 

Despite his NiNiNi behaving like a baby all the time, he had the body of a healthy, young man. With genitals. While remaining small and childish (in some aspects), the NiNiNis were creatures of permanent change. They would mature over time and grow up mentally as well. 

And with that thought in mind and visions of an adult NiNiNi, Chanyeol drew the line there. He always looked away when Nini was completely naked and even though he liked to be dressed by Chanyeol, he learned that he had to do the underwear part himself. Otherwise, Chanyeol was happy to assist.

They had lived together for a week now when, one time, Chanyeol had gone to take a shower after putting Nini to bed for nap time. Afterwards, he had come out of the shower with a towel on his head and one wrapped around his hips – and came upon a furious Nini whose face screamed bitter _betrayal_.

Chanyeol never closed the doors inside his apartment anymore as Nini was too short to open them, but he was still surprised by the sprout boy’s sudden appearance. He had most likely woken up from his nap and panicked when he hadn’t seen Chanyeol with him. 

“NiNiNi!” Nini accused him angrily and stomped his foot, a tint of red on his sprout. He turned around and ran off.

Chanyeol’s guess was that Nini had believed he was the only one who needed to bathe. So when he found out that Chanyeol preferred to do it alone – thereby without him – he had become sulky.

It had taken Chanyeol a lot of cuddles and kissies and promises to get the cranky sprout boy to calm down. And thus, their shared bathing time was born, and Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to shower alone ever again.

At first, Nini had wanted to climb into Chanyeol’s bathtub with him, but the man was terrified of Nini accidentally drowning. He was, after all, only 18cm tall (Yes, Nini had gained 3 whole centimeters within a week. Chanyeol couldn’t be any prouder).

Nini didn’t seem to be too happy with that decision, but Chanyeol wouldn’t budge no matter what. They eventually settled for shared cleaning time – but with two different tubs. Which lead to picking out their outfits together.

Nini turned out to be extremely stylish and bold with his fashion choices. Chanyeol had worried that his NiNiNi would find the clothes he got him ugly and ill-matched, but Nini appeased him by constantly wearing them with pride. But before that, they’d always take their time to indulge themselves in some extra fluffy bathrobe cuddles to end their cleaning routine. 

Perhaps, Chanyeol loved bathing time just as much as Nini did. 

🌱

**3\. Talk to him**

_NiNiNis may not be able to speak your language just yet, but do not despair! In the sprouting phase, the NiNiNi will learn to understand you and adapt to your language and dialect._

“Okay, Nini, listen up,” Chanyeol told him, making himself more comfortable on the kitchen floor. Nini copied his movements and nodded seriously.

The both of them were sitting opposite each other, something that usually lead to Nini fussing because he wanted to touch and feel Chanyeol and be close to him. Chanyeol also didn’t like to not touch his sprout boy, but there was a reason for it. A few objects were in between them, allowing Chanyeol to begin his teaching lesson.

“This is called cheese,” he spoke slowly, repeating the word to help his little companion understand. He held up a piece of gouda cheese and turned it to show off its shape and color.

Nini leaned forward with a scrunched up face, placing his thumbs beneath and forefingers above his eyes to help open them wider and thereby (in his opinion), see better. The green sprout on his head leaned forward with him, slightly curling towards him at the end. He looked ridiculous. Chanyeol loved him.

“Try to say it. Cheese,” he encouraged him.

“…N… Ni.”

“Chee-se.”

“Ni!”

“Cheese.”

“Ni!”

_“Cheese.”_

_“Ni.”_

Chanyeol wanted to try one more time, but the 22cm tall sprout boy in front of him looked so proud of himself that he didn’t have the heart to do it.

Sighing fondly, Chanyeol put the cheese aside to get the next object, “Alright, let’s try something else.”

Nini applauded loudly and exclaimed _NiNiNi!_ excitedly when Chanyeol reached for a printed picture of a bear. Chanyeol chuckled and swayed the picture around, putting it on the ground and pretending that it was walking around. Nini was delighted.

“Okay, enough of that,” Chanyeol declared when he noticed how wriggly the sprout boy was becoming, “This right here is a bear, Nini.”

“NiNi!”

“No, that’s you. Nini is you. That is a bear.”

“NiNi!” the sprout boy shouted again, pointing towards himself and then to the bear, “NiNi!”

“No… that’s not…” Chanyeol muttered, watching his sprout boy jump to his feet and grab the picture. It was about as big as him, but that didn’t seem to bother him as he began to start a tug of war with Chanyeol. At least it was one for him, since Chanyeol was much stronger than the little NiNiNi and barely noticed the other’s effort.

Chanyeol let go of the picture, making Nini fall backwards as he was still pulling at it with all of his (small) force. He gave Chanyeol a glare as he got up, looking ruffled and so adorable. Hmph-ing at him, Nini put the picture down and promptly sat down on it.

Then he began to caress the photo along the bear’s fluffy body like he was caressing the actual animal. Chanyeol seriously hoped he was only pretending. Did Nini even know the difference between a photo and… something real?

Maybe it had been too early to attempt to teach him, Chanyeol thought with a loud sigh; running his hands over his face when he heard Nini start to talk to the bear.

His NiNiNi had been with him for a little bit more than two weeks only. There was still plenty of time of the sprouting phase left. He just… really couldn’t wait to talk to Nini properly, to understand what he was saying and to be understood in return.

“NiNiNi!” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol replied tiredly as he resurfaced from his hands, somehow knowing that Nini had just said his name.

Nini beamed at him when he noticed he had gotten his human’s attention, a few very fast and excited _NiNiNiNi’s_ coming out of his pouty mouth. Chanyeol nodded along considerately, knowing he was telling him something. Probably.

The sprout boy got up and grabbed the photo again, marching over and climbing onto Chanyeol’s thigh with a little help from said man. He pulled at his sleeve and pointed to the bear photo, angling it so Chanyeol could look at it too.

Smiling at his actions, Chanyeol indulged him some more as he listened to him blab, using two fingers to rub his head and tickle his sprout lovingly.

“Note to self,” Chanyeol mumbled as he watched his NiNiNi try to put his arms around the photo to hug the bear and failing miserably, “Take Nini to the zoo.”

🌱

**4\. Make him happy**

_EXO Family® created the NiNiNis to provide happiness for our customers – and for the NiNiNis to receive happiness in return!_

Chanyeol found out quite quickly that his NiNiNi had a strange but adorable obsession with dancing.

When Chanyeol was at work or cooking and didn’t have time for Nini, he liked to give him other options so he wouldn’t get bored. He always stored food in Nini’s mini fridge (he had ordered one from EXO’s online shop) in case he was hungry, bought him some games (also from the online shop) and left the TV on for him.

The sprout boy was always extra needy and clingy when he returned from work, but didn’t complain otherwise. Chanyeol would have loved to invite his friends’ hybrids over to play with Nini, but was too worried that one of them was going to step on the little NiNiNi. It had almost happened to Chanyeol once or twice and he was never going to forgive himself for that.

He was aware of the fact that Nini liked to watch idols perform on stage, always bugging Chanyeol to let him watch Music Bank. But he might have underestimated that love.

At the end of the third sprouting week, on a Friday afternoon, Chanyeol had come home earlier than expected. He wanted to surprise his little sprout boy and go to the zoo with him like he had promised, although Chanyeol turned out to be the one surprised.

His eyes had become a lot bigger as he watched his NiNiNi sway his little hips. Nini’s bear pot stood on top of the coffee table instead of his regular place by Chanyeol’s bed (How did he even do that?!). The sprout boy was in the middle of recharging as the roots came out of the buds on his arms and calves, giving off a soft golden light caused by the connection to the soil.

Nini was watching some idol boy group perform on Music Bank and trying his hardest to copy the choreography, but the long roots were stopping him. Gaze fixed on the TV, Nini didn’t seem to mind that, though, as he laughed and sang happily.

He looked… ridiculous. Adorable. Ridiculously adorable.

His roots were hindering his movements, binding him to the ground and not allowing him to shift freely. He looked like he was stuck in a cobweb, struggling with lifting his arms and legs, the sprout on his head flailing helplessly. 

That’s why he had settled on awkwardly swaying his hips from side to side, sometimes forgetting about the roots and trying to do a complicated dance move, only to almost fall and barely regain balance.

Chanyeol was close to tears as he watched him, not believing how adorable and precious his Nini was. That was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Looking at the already paid tickets for the zoo in his hands, he threw another glance at the NiNiNi. Then he left the room as quietly as possible, deciding to watch him dance his little heart out from afar instead.

After all, Nini’s happiness was Chanyeol’s happiness.

🌱

_Considering that every NiNiNi is different and unique in his own way, we cannot provide you with information as to how to keep him happy. This is a task you, his owner, have to figure out yourself._

Honestly, it was kind of pathetic to see just how tight Nini had Chanyeol wrapped around his finger.

One day, after he had settled down for a well-deserved afternoon nap, Nini had crawled on top of him and jumped on his chest until he gave him some attention. And considering that he was getting bigger and bigger (25cm!), he was also getting heavier.

Disgruntled and tired, Chanyeol put Nini on his head and walked towards the living room, letting Nini grab his hair and pretend to navigate him in front of the TV so he could show him something. A girl group was performing, this time, and Nini came close to getting breathing problems when a girl with pink hair appeared.

“What?” Chanyeol questioned the sprout boy on his lap, “What is it?”

“Ni! NiNiNiNi! NiNi!” Nini babbled, his green sprout wiggling excitedly. He continuously pointed to the pink haired girl and threw his hands up.

Chanyeol didn’t know what he was trying to say and too tired to wreck his head. Nini sighed dramatically when he noted his human’s cluelessness. Grabbing two of Chanyeol’s fingers, the sprout boy squealed as he put them on his head and began to rub it furiously.

Cue Chanyeol being more confused than ever. “W-What are you doing?”

Standing up, his NiNiNi jumped up and down as he pointed towards the idol, then proceeded to rub Chanyeol’s fingers over his hair even harder.

“Stop, you’ll hurt yourself,” Chanyeol scolded him as he pulled his hand away, not allowing the other to continue.

Defeated, Nini fell on his butt on Chanyeol’s thigh, looking up at him with a big pout and glassy eyes, hair and sprout looking messy. His lips were wobbling dangerously too. Oh, no. Chanyeol couldn’t handle that.

So he thought. And stared. Looked at the idol. Looked at the sprout boy. Looked at his messy hair and back to the idol and…

“Wait…” Chanyeol mumbled as it began to dawn on him, “Is it the hair? You want pink hair?”

Like his words had breathed new life into Nini, he brightened up like a sun appearing from behind the clouds, grabbing Chanyeol’s fingers and tugging on it.

“Ni! NiNiNi!” he screamed, pushing the upper half of his body into the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie, with only his legs sticking out. For whatever reasons.

Gently shaking his wrist and catching Nini with his hand when he fell out, Chanyeol leaned back with the sprout boy sprawled out on his chest.

“Is that allowed?” Chanyeol asked him anxiously, “It’s not that I want to forbid it, but… Can your body and hair even handle hair dye?”

“Ni,” Nini said and dug his chin into Chanyeol’s chest so he could tilt his head cutely. Blinked up at him innocently. Pouted. And Chanyeol was sold (with the suspicion that his NiNiNi knew exactly what he was doing).

“When can I ever say no to you,” he sighed and got up.

Listening to Nini rejoicing inside the living room, Chanyeol prepared himself for yet another distressed phone call to Junmyeon. He blamed it all on the colorful hair choices of those damned idol groups.

🌱

_But do not fret! Listen to your NiNiNi, make his wishes come true and show him your appreciation for him. His love for you will be endless and unconditionally._

A NiNiNi had two options to refill his energy – sleep, like his human side demanded of him, or connect his roots to the soil in his clay flowerpot for his plant side. Both options worked just fine, but EXO Family® recommended combining them for an ideal regenerating process.

Chanyeol followed the recommendation as only the best was good enough for his NiNiNi. So, before they went to sleep, Chanyeol pushed the bear pot on his nightstand closer to his bed, positioning it directly beside his pillow. He put a worn out NiNiNi in his flowerpot, watched his roots spread out and latch, and put a blanket over his little body.

Every night, this is how Chanyeol went to sleep. And every morning, he’d wake up to his dozing Nini nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Finding out about it for the first time had been lovely. He had giggled and grinned like an idiot, figuring that Nini must have missed him at night and needed to be close to him, sneakily fleeing from his own sleeping place to come and invade Chanyeol’s.

His joy quickly disappeared, though, as he saw that it seriously took a toll on the sprout boy. Without the added energy his soil usually provided him with, Nini was extremely lethargic. The green sprout on top of his head paled over time and it was always drooping pitifully.

Not having the strength to watch his NiNiNi suffer silently, Chanyeol had forbade him from sneaking out of his flowerpot to him with a heavy heart. 

It had been the cause for their biggest fight so far, as Nini didn’t want that and cried and screamed at him nonstop. Chanyeol didn’t need to speak NiNiNi to know what he was feeling.

Nini threw fit after fit, ignoring Chanyeol every day and crying himself to sleep. He also wouldn’t let Chanyeol touch him, no matter how often he begged him. It went as far as Nini shrinking again because of his heartache, going from an astonishing 28cm down to 24cm.

Chanyeol himself cried a lot too. He hated seeing this happening, but he was only doing what was best for his Nini, right?

Kyungsoo had ended up saving the day once more when he had come over. Chanyeol shared his worries with him, sniffling loudly as his Nini was sleeping soundly in Kyungsoo’s arms. He was still refusing to let his human touch him.

“Well… if he really wants to sleep next to you so badly, why don’t you just let him?” Kyungsoo asked, raising a finger when Chanyeol tried to interrupt him, “You can just put him back inside his flowerpot when you go to work. He can recharge during the morning when you’re gone. Didn’t he do that by himself a few times already?”

Needless to say, Chanyeol had cried again, but because of his own density.

Later that night, when he announced his new decision, his NiNiNi practically flew out of his flowerpot to jump into his arms and bawl his eyes out. Pressing a lot of kissies to Nini’s face and on his pink tufts of hair, and receiving some to his cheeks and lips in return, the both of them finally slept peacefully. Chanyeol on his back with his head tilted to his left (towards Nini), and his NiNiNi curled up and clinging to his neck, the tiny sprout tickling Chanyeol’s skin soothingly.

That was how Chanyeol found out that the “normal” way wasn’t always the correct one. Sometimes, you have to figure out what was simply best for _you_.

🌱

Chanyeol tapped his foot impatiently, gnawing on his thumbnail as he looked outside the airplane window.

“I’m going to miss you so much, little guy,” Chanyeol had told a whimpering Nini when he left for his business trip, and his words became true.

Every day and every night, Chanyeol had thought and dreamed about his little sprout boy to the point that it actually got a little concerning. This deep, hurting ache inside of his chest was constantly there, only disappearing for a little while when he looked at pictures of his Nini.

But that was totally normal. Everyone had so much… affection for their NiNiNi. Right?

After he had finally landed, he hailed the first cab he saw (and perhaps pushed another man aside to get to it first) and asked to be taken home as quickly as possible. It was close to midnight already, Chanyeol just wanted to cuddle and kiss his Nini and then go to sleep. Oh, and he wanted to see his final height!

It was too bad that he had to go on a 3-day long trip (and 2 days more thanks to flights being delayed) at the end of the NiNiNi’s sprouting phase. Chanyeol prided himself in knowing that his NiNiNi had most likely reached the 30cm in his absence, despite the temporary setback.

He had left lots of meals in multiple mini fridges for the sprout boy. And intentionally asked Kyungsoo to babysit, but he had made it clear to Chanyeol that NiNiNis were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Chanyeol just pampered and spoiled his too much.

They had agreed on Kyungsoo coming over once a day to check up on Nini. Which lead to Chanyeol calling him to be in the loop of what was going on. But strangely, whenever he had asked Kyungsoo about his progress (language and height wise), his friend had sounded a little subdued and told him to “just go see for yourself.”

Chanyeol was vibrating in the cab, just wishing for the traffic jam to disappear so he could finally reunite with his little Nini.

It was kind of funny, how his whole life had been flipped upside down after Nini’s arrival. To be honest, despite his big “a plant-based hybrid wasn’t a pet” talk, he had still expected something similar to that at the beginning. Oh, he had never been happier to be proven otherwise.

Despite his NiNiNi’s childish behavior and innocence, to Chanyeol, it had almost felt like he was living alongside another man, a dear friend. Perhaps a tiny man-friend, but a man-friend nonetheless (witnessing NiNiNi having to shave was a shocking revelation). To him, though, the sprout boy wasn’t a pet or a human or a hybrid – just Nini. To him, Nini was Nini. And that was perfect. 

He didn’t try to think too much about just how strong his emotions for his Nini were, how much he meant to him. He was just resolute on one fact: Nini had become an inseparable part of Chanyeol, someone he couldn’t and didn’t want to live without.

Chanyeol nearly fell face first out of the cab as it stopped in front of his apartment building. Throwing too much cash at the driver, Chanyeol grabbed his suitcases and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, foregoing the elevator in his haste.

Unlocking a door had never been harder as his fingers kept shaking, having to remind himself to be quiet as it was past midnight and his sprout boy most likely asleep already. To his surprise, however, the lights were still on inside the apartment. He could clearly hear noises from the TV. Nini must have watched a movie before falling asleep on the couch!

Letting go of his suitcases, Chanyeol wasn’t patient enough to remove his coat, too eager to finally lay his eyes on his NiNiNi. He tiptoed across the apartment to the living room, noticing the ajar door and opening it carefully so he wouldn’t startle Nini.

Chanyeol froze as he was halfway inside, staring at the sight before him with an opened mouth.

There… there was a man in front of the TV. An actual man. A boy group was performing a popular song, showing off their dancing skills, and the man copied the movements effortlessly, elegant and smooth like rippling water.

Chanyeol’s first emotion was panic. There was a stranger, an _intruder_, inside his home. But it didn’t stay that way for long, as confusion was added to his panic. Because… this man… was sporting pink hair… and a big, green sprout on top of his head…

_But… that wasn’t possible… It couldn’t be…_

“Nini?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly, his voice cracking slightly.

The man whirled around and Chanyeol felt his heart stop for a long second. This was the NiNiNi he had bought, his sprout boy, his Nini. But he was so much… taller? Almost as tall as Chanyeol from what he could tell?

The man, no, _Nini_ suddenly smiled brightly as he saw Chanyeol, his face so beautiful and radiant that it took Chanyeol’s breath away.

“Chanyeollie!” Nini yelled with so much happiness in his voice, jumping up and down for a moment before pouncing on Chanyeol.

Shocked to the core once more – had Nini just spoken? something else than ‘NiNiNi’? his real name? – Chanyeol wasn’t ready for an armful of overexcited man.

Tiny Nini wasn’t tiny anymore; so much taller than Chanyeol was used to and so much heavier than he expected. He was entirely caught off guard to properly catch and hold him, causing them both to fall onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

“Oops,” Nini laughed as Chanyeol grunted, having cushioned the sprout boy’s (sprout man?!) fall by letting himself serve as his human pillow, “I’m still not used to my height. Everything is so much tinier now! And I’m so tall! Hahahaha!”

Head reeling from both pain and shock, Chanyeol watched Nini put his arms and legs around him, clingy like a koala, and hug him tightly. He placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s sternum before giving him yet another smile, the sprout on his head swaying happily.

“I missed you _sooooooooo_ much! Sleeping without you was so hard, I had so many nightmares. Don’t you dare leave me again, next time I’ll just hide inside the sleeve of your hoodie. Oh, wait, no, that’s not possible anymore. Then I’ll just sneak into your suitcase, haha! Chanyeeeeollieeee, are you listening to me? Chanyeollie?”

Puffing his cheeks out with a frown on his face, Nini rolled them around until Chanyeol was on top of him, snickering mischievously when Chanyeol finally woke up from his hypnotic-like trance.

“N-Nini, I don’t understand…” he stammered, blushing when Nini wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. That was just. Too much to handle right now. “H-How are you so b-big?”

Nini hummed, playing with the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s neck and grinning when the man above him shuddered, “I guess you just… really loved me.”

And he sealed his words with a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, soft and fleeting, but enough to make him lose his mind once more.

“I-I think we need a bigger flowerpot,” Chanyeol wheezed.

🌱

_“The growth and development of your NiNiNi depends on the love and care you’re showing him!”_

...was what the instructions said. However, it also stated that the possible end height went up to 30cm only.

Looking at the singing and clapping 182cm tall NiNiNi in front of him, Chanyeol thought, he _might_ have overdone it.

Chanyeol had, somehow, come from wanting to get a pet like companion to a plant-based hybrid baby he had to take care of, then to a friend, then to something… _special_, and now he had this… sprout boy-man. 

Nini was out of breath and sweating slightly from practicing a dance routine, plopping down on the couch beside Chanyeol. Smiling at him, he gratefully accepted the glass of water Chanyeol gave him and gulped it down greedily. Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Chanyeol? Are you still here?” 

Chanyeol startled as Junmyeon’s voice came through the phone beside his ear, making Nini snort at his clumsy behavior.

“U-Uh, yes,” Chanyeol confirmed, clearing his throat, “What did you say?”

Junmyeon sighed good-naturedly, “He’s fine. I told you to stop worrying about him. Nothing’s wrong with him, as the EXO store already confirmed. You can go to another one, of course, but I don’t expect them to say something different.”

“Junmyeon.”

“Yes, I admit, it is quite... unusual,” Junmyeon pacified him, “It’s typical for NiNiNis to hit a growth spurt right at the end of the sprouting phase, but… your NiNiNi certainly hit the biggest one so far.”

“Exactly! That’s why I worry. This has never, ever happened before. The EXO workers said so themselves,” Chanyeol said, mindlessly carding his fingers through Nini’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“You and him just… seem to share a really special bond that no one had expected or seemed to have been prepared for. As long as he feels well, then I don’t see where the problem is. He doesn’t need to recharge his energy every day anymore, as he’s now grown up. And if he does feel fatigued, he can always come to our store and we’ll connect his roots to soil we have stored there, alright?”

“That doesn’t explain these… side effects.”

He heard Junmyeon pause, most likely surprised. “What side effects?”

Watching Nini from the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol studied his physical appearance. The most obvious difference was the thing on top of his pink hair. Instead of the common green sprout, a rosy colored blossom stood there. It smelled really nice, and Nini seemed to be very sensitive as he whined and shuddered whenever Chanyeol touched it.

His eyes had become glassier too, kind of hooded, and the charming pinkish hue on his cheeks had darkened to a deep red. And he was even clingier than usual, always needing Chanyeol’s hands on him.

Junmyeon was quiet for a long time when Chanyeol finished describing the symptoms. And then he started to laugh really, really loudly.

“What? What is it?” Chanyeol pressed, letting Nini lay his head on his lap, “Junmyeon!”

“Everything is alright,” Junmyeon explained to him, still snickering breathlessly, “That’s just his pollination.”

Chanyeol was baffled. “Polli… polli-what?”

“Pollination. Didn’t you get the instruction manual for a matured NiNiNi?”

Trying to get up and to his bedroom, he had to press a kiss to Nini’s forehead to get him to stop whining. He _really_ didn’t like to be apart from Chanyeol nowadays.

Looking for the booklet inside his wardrobe, Chanyeol cheered when he found it. “I got it, I just haven’t read it yet.”

“Oh, lord,” Junmyeon mumbled, “Read it. And don’t call me again when you did.”

Confused (and a little bit scared), Chanyeol sat down on the bed the both of them shared every night now. He read the instructions once, twice, thrice. Overall, ten times. And his head became redder and redder each time.

Closing it while shrieking into his closed fist, he threw the booklet against his wardrobe.

“That’s why I didn’t want to get a Sehun!” he cried out desperately, slapping his hands against his face, “Oh, god, what am I going to do?”

He was so lost in his own thoughts and worries that he didn’t notice his NiNiNi standing in the doorway. Sweating. And without his shirt on.

“Chanyeollie… I don’t feel so well…” he muttered, biting his plump bottom lip and crossing his arms over his chest.

All of the blood inside of Chanyeol’s cheeks went straight down to his lower region. He gulped to wet his dry throat and gasped as his Nini came closer and straddled him, whining and grinding against Chanyeol’s thigh helplessly.

Despite Chanyeol’s fear, his inner instincts to protect and care for his Nini took over instantly. His hands went to his hips to steady him, fully switching to the Chanyeol who stopped at nothing to ensure his sprout man-boy’s well-being.

The instructions certainly had been right about one thing – the NiNiNi was made to remain in his heart forever and ever. No take-backs. Not that Chanyeol wanted to.

Kissing Nini’s nose, the sprout man-boy paused his whining to really look at Chanyeol. The smiles they gave each other were tender as they intertwined their fingers.

Well, if there’s one thing Chanyeol was good at, it was taking care of his NiNiNi, right?

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* where can i get a NiNiNi for myself T^T  
groot = nini. nini = groot. do you guys know this scene of groot dancing in his lil flowerpot? that's what nini did, basically dfegrh 😭🐻🌱💕
> 
> thank you so so so much for reading *hugs each and every one of you* ♥️
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) and here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yonicenini). You can always reach me there :)


End file.
